No Tears in Heaven
by fivewits
Summary: After the death of a close friend, Anzu seeks solitude. However, it's not healthy to avoid all human contact, as another friend is trying to tell her. YamiXAnzu. Character death


* * *

OK, this is my first Yu Gi Oh fanfic, I've tried to keep in character, but it was kinda hard, so sorry if it's not. Also, I'm aware that the spirit or the other Yugi really doesn't have a name other then Atemu. However, to avoid confusion, he will known as Yami. Thanks   
  
"We are here to celebrate the life of a friend. He was well liked, and loved..." the words started to disappear from Anzu's consciousness. The funeral was real, but her mind made it seem like a dream. She'd wake up any minute, and laugh with her friends about the whole thing. But, it wasn't to be. It seemed kind of funny. The one of them who lived the most died the first. Yugi lived two lives, his and the Pharaoh who shared his body. Yet, this time, not even the Pharaoh and the powers of the Millennium Puzzle could save him. Diseases did not care the powers of those it struck. It didn't care how many people would mourn, didn't take into account whether or not the person deserved to have a shortened life. But now, they would all learn how to live without the brightness and purity of her best friend. One of her friends, someone who had always stood by her. After the service, Anzu knew she wouldn't be able to take anymore, and fled before the placing of ashes and food ceremony. She needed to be alone to cry.

* * *

"She is taking it hard." Jounouchi sighed, Yugi's death had been hard on all of them, but Anzu was the one who it seemed to hit the hardest, except the boy who stood before him.  
  
"She misses him, we all do."  
  
"But, she refuses to acknowledge my existence anymore! It's as if I have become invisible to her."  
  
"She will in time, don't worry." Honda tried to offer some form of comfort, but what good could he do? What the boy really needed was Anzu, or better yet, Yugi. But, Yugi was beyond their reach, and Anzu was refusing any visitors.  
  
"She blames me, doesn't she? She blames me because I let him die..." Jounouchi and Honda both tried to tell him that it wasn't that.  
  
"NO no no no! She doesn't think that...she just..."  
  
"I wouldn't think worse of her if that's what she thought, sometimes I blame myself to...even he told me not too..." There was silence after that. Then Honda spoke up again.  
  
"She loved both of you. She's lost Yugi, she's afraid if she acknowledges you, you'll disappear as well." He looked shocked at that. "I'd also be willing to bet that in some weird way, she fears you'll blame her for his death." At this, he looked confused.  
  
"But, why would I do that? She had nothing to do with it!" Honda shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, ask her." he sighed.  
  
"I promised Yugi that I'd look after her, for both of us. How can I do that if she keeps running what she must face?" Yami shook his head. He really should think of a better name, since now, he wasn't the shadow of anyone. When Yugi had passed on to the afterlife, he body was cremated, and Yami would once again be left wandering until someone else came that was fit for a host. But, Yugi had given Yami just enough of his life force to be able to hold a tangible essence of his own. A body. The one he'd crafted looked exactly the same as his old one. Spiky hair, leather, intense eyes...when Jounouchi and Honda had first seen, him, they had thought their friend's ghost had come back to haunt them. Now, the only person who did not recognize him was Anzu. "All right, I'll go and talk to her. How can she ignore someone had the front door?" Jounouchi and Honda both knew she could, but didn't want to break what was the first motivation Yami had had since Yugi's death.

* * *

"Anzu! I know that you're home! Answer the door!" Yami sighed, Anzu had proven that even the King of Games could be wrong, she could ignore someone who was at her front door. She just didn't care anymore, bout anything. Then a thought hit him, if she didn't care then maybe...  
  
He was right, she hadn't cared enough to be bothered to be lock the door. Once inside her house, he tried to find her way to her room. Unfortunately, he'd never been there. Yugi would be able to help him, but Yugi was unable to help...  
  
_'What makes you say that?'  
_  
_'...Yugi?!?'_ Yami stopped his search when the familiar voice piped up inside his head. _'But...you're dead!'_  
  
_'And? Look who's talking, so are you.'_ Yami was unable to say anything _'Listen, her room's the second door on the left up the stairs. Be careful not to scare, and, above all, control your temper'  
_  
_'What temper?'  
  
'Just go!'_ A childish laugh faded, as did Yugi's presence.  
  
"Thank you...." At least now, part of Yami's heart rested easily, now he felt that no one was to blame to for his partner's death, it had been something that was unfortunate, nothing more, nothing less. Walking up the stairs, he wondered what Yugi meant by 'temper'. He would soon find out. He opened the dor, to see Anzu's form on her sleeping, appearing to be asleep. A closer look told him she was far to tense to be asleep, rather she was ignoring him.  
  
Well, he couldn't let that happen, no one ignored the Pharaoh, the King of Games, or a friend. He sat on the bed, causing her to tense even more.  
  
"Relax Anzu, I won't hurt you, I only ask that you listen to me." He started to talk about the past, not his in ancient Egypt, but theirs, the one that they had shared.

* * *

That voice...I know it's real...at least...I want to believe it is. But, what if I open my eyes, and it's gone, again? I'll be left alone, just like before, when Yugi died, a part of me died with him. I can't hide my feelings fopr him or his opther side, but, even if Yami really is real, wouldn't that be kind of betrying Yugi to love him after what happened? I can't make sense of these thoughts and questions, as tears leak through my closed eyelids.

* * *

I can see she's crying, is that good or bad? I hope it means that she's listening to me. I keep talking. My hand, whoever, has a mind of it's own, it reaches out to wipe the tears of Anzu's face, lingering to feel the soft skin. I relished the contact so much, that I failed to remember what I was talking about in the first place. It had been millennia since I really had had human contact, and even then, nothing like what I felt now. When in Yugi's body, I rarely touched anyone more then absolutely nessecary. The feeling of skin was not something I had experienced in a long time, so long that I could not bring myself to break contact with it.

* * *

I can feel his touch, that means that at least he's real, but, what of the guilt that I feel. I shouldn't be enjoying his touch as much as I am...

* * *

Anzu seems deep in thought. Maybe I should just tell her what I and the other me have been trying to tell her for a long while.  
  
"Anzu, I know that you're upset over Yugi's death, but, we all are. Don't you think you're being selfish, shutting yourself up? You're denying yourself and your friends a comforting presence." Oh, right, this temper... "Think! Neither Yugi nor I care to see you this way. Wake up Anzu! We both love you! Do you really want to deny yourself that love?" Now that that was out, my temper was back under control.

* * *

The tears are coming faster. Can I really answer that? I want to be loved, to love someone, but would the guilt really be worth it? I can hear my answer, before I know what it is I'm saying.  
  
"I...I don't want to, but I can't love you, not now, I can't betray him!" I turn my face away from him, I hear him sigh. He probably thinks that I'm a romantic idiot who can't let go of anything. Then, I hear him chuckle....

* * *

She really thinks she'd be betraying Yugi, that's just like Anzu, sweet and loyal to the end. But still, I have to laugh, obviously she doesn't really understand, or she's just not thinking straight.  
  
"Anzu, do you really think Yugi would be upset if our relationship developed? I belioeve he'd be more angry if you denied yourself all chances of happiness and having fun! Think about it. When you're ready, I'll waiting." I got up to leave, when hand caught my wrist. Anzu had opened her eyes, and was preventing me from leaving.

* * *

It's true, what he says makes so much sense, that I'm beating myself up for not have thinking of that. I know he's leaving, but, I don't want him to leave with this unfinished business, it's bad luck, and I'l kill myself agonizing about it. Imagine how mad Yugi would be then!

* * *

"Wait" Yami tuned  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"I...I understand what you're saying, I really do, but, I'm not ready. I know I love you, but I love yugi as well...and...I can't just these feelings because of logic, emotions never work that way. But, one day, I swear, I will be ready." Yami smiled. He took the hand that still held his wrist into his own, and kissed it.  
  
"I know you will be, and I will be as well. Until that time Anzu, we part as friends." Anzu smiled a little and nodded. Yami smiled back, and left, knowing Anzu would need rest, after mourning so much.  
  
'One day, when we are both ready, we will be happy'

* * *

Close to the house...  
  
_'Are you sad?'  
  
'Should I be?'  
  
'The one you love has given up on you'  
  
'No, not really...'_ a childish laugh filled the air '_She's just found happiness with the other me!' _


End file.
